


Benadryl: Can't sneeze if you're in a coma

by britishflower



Series: Child Squip & Meremy Dads [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Child AU, Human AU, M/M, Man Benadryl is the shit, Sickfic, sick!squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: The squip get sick and says something strange.





	Benadryl: Can't sneeze if you're in a coma

**Author's Note:**

> I made a askblog on Tumblr. Its called: ask-highschooler-squip. If y'all wanna request a fic for Child Squip and Meremy Dads, go to my other Tumblr: night-gem-shit

The Squip coughs. He was under a thick blanket but shook like a leaf in a wind storm. His body was burning but he was extremely cold. Jeremy pressed a hand to Squip's forehead "Dude seriously you are burning up," he said.

The Squip shivered and cuddled the blanket closer "Too c-c-cold," he countered.

Michael gave Jeremy a bottle with a red liquid. The squip hissed and threw the blanket at Jeremy. He was not going to drink that. Jeremy had dropped the bottle but it was fine since the cap was still on. Michael laughed as Jeremy tossed the huge blanket aside "Squip what the-"

"Papa, no. Bad drink."

Jeremy and Michael both fell quiet. Jeremy looks to Michael "Did he just..?" he whispered to his boyfriend.

Michael can't believe it either "I'll call Rich," he replied and went into another room.

 

Rich came after thirty minutes. He isn't in college like Michael or Jeremy but he is a caretaker for sick children at the hospital. He checked out the squip "Well he's not dying," he stated.

Jeremy was silently relieved, Michael sighed "What is wrong then?" he asked.

Rich went through a bag he brought "Here use this," he replied, giving Michael a square box. Benadryl.

Michael shook his head "Alright but why this?" he asked.

Rich winked at the dark skin boy "Because you can't be sick in if you're a in coma," he replied. After that he left.

Michael got a glass of water and broke a pill in half. Jeremy was carrying and talking to the delusional squip. The squip was cuddling to his Kiwi bird as they entered his bedroom "Ki says that red drink not healthy, bad for me," he muttered.

Jeremy frowned "Don't worry Squip, we got something else," he said.

Squip sat in his bed "Name not squip, it Sammy," he mumbled. Jeremy nodded as Michael gave the squip his pill and water. The squip took the pill and a sip of water.

After ten minutes of soft babbling, he had drifted to sleep. Jeremy placed the child under his blanket and softly patted his head goodnight. The two left his room and Squip cuddled to his favorite toy.


End file.
